This invention relates generally to a dispenser of the pressure accumulating type in which a discharge is opened upon an accumulation of pump pressure above a predetermined minimum. Dispensers of this type are often used as sprayers for products requiring a predetermined pressurized discharge.
Dispensers of the general class described herein are well known in the prior art, as shown for example in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,292 and 4,050,613, and various prior art patents cited therein.